The Branded
The Branded, also known as the Southern Circuiters, were a group of adventurers devoted to exploring the area now known as the Southern Circuit, which contains the four Titan Falls that staked their claim as Heroes. While often regarded as bordering on a cult-like group given the nature of entries found in Fellorin's journal cite, the adventuring party consisted of four members: Ahket Wickedwolf, Fellorin "Fell" Davinor, Etter Sneketter, and Iauron Firespawn. They are known as The Branded for the peculiar and particularly shaped burn marks found on their dead bodies at the site of the Mind Mine, the final Titan Fall of the Southern Circuit as well as the group's final resting place. Members The four members of The Branded included: * Ahket Wickedwolf, believed to be half-orc, a bloodhunter lupin lycanthrope of the Etkare Tribe; * Fellorin "Fell" Davinor, elf, former solider with rank of Captain in the Half-Won War, relations to the Davinor family of the city of Brightfall, skilled violinist; * Etter Sneketter (unknown whether this is real name or alias), human, bard, skilled musician with flute, lute, and trumpet; * Iauron Firespawn, tiefling, caster of some sort, believed to be sorcerer, formerly a merchant for the Coloured Caravans before taking up adventuring. Formation According to remnants of Fellorin's journal, the four gathered in 143aH at the Cold Nook Tavern in the town of Dellmer, united in their interest to explore what is now known as the Aboleth Fall region in the Green Bay that previous adventurers had not returned from, including Fellorin's younger brother, Ellrook Davinor. There is no record in Fellorin's journal of having met previously with the exception of references to the group slaying a group of kobolds ransacking Dellmer around ten years ago, how glad Fellorin was that they "kept the eyes of that baby Beholder from so long ago," and an apparent acknowledgment of inside jokes and an ability to read the others well as a result of having been together so for long. It appears they had broke off for an unknown amount of time before returning to the Cold Nook Tavern. Sneketter was known to perform frequently at the tavern, and shared word with patrons that she had an interest in exploring the "strange beasts down by the bay" cite in hopes of a good tale to tell. Fellorin warily agreed to go with her after explaining how his brother had not returned. Firespawn, who was in town with the Coloured Caravans, and Wickedwolf, a local, expressed interest in defeating whatever was in the waters and the caves. The four felt confident in their skills given their previous history together and claiming that they had grown since they last parted. Titan Fall Exploration See: Aboleth Fall. It was that night the four agreed to set out in three days for the Green Bay, located two day's travel south. All the adventuring party knew was that multiple large creatures were known to be lurking the waters and rumours that the creatures' presence created odd effects on those around. The group first sought out knowledge on the fall, and was sent by a local to the moving village of Kroow to seek elven elder Fleea, who laid out the first sightings of the aboleths and the known effects on the land and people around. The group felt that it was nothing that they couldn't handle,